


Lock the Door

by blackfin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: Keith and Shiro almost get caught while having a bit of fun





	Lock the Door

**Author's Note:**

> Some twitter shenanigans <3   
> Writing fics with twitter's character restriction is really difficult but it's a fun challenge!   
> Also posted on my tumblr (blackfen) and my twitter (tenebrisfen)

Jolting straight up at the sound of the door whooshing open, Keith, somehow, managed to get himself composed enough that when Allura looked up from the screen, it, hopefully, didn’t become immediately obvious what she just walked in on. 

“Sorry for the- Keith? Are you feeling alright? You’re terribly flushed!” Allura said with obvious concern. Oh, he imagined he must be more than that. Flushed, sweaty, hair mussed even more so than usual, if it were anyone other than Allura, he was certain they’d be found out. 

“I’m fine.” He responded dismissively, somehow managing to keep his voice steady. “What’s up?" 

"Do you have a moment? I need to discuss something with you." 

No, he did not. He really did not. Not with Shiro underneath the console, staring up at him with those dark eyes, his firm lips wrapped around his cock, sucking on him lightly while that devilish tongue swirled teasingly around the sensitive head as though Allura wasn’t standing right fucking there. Clearing his throat awkwardly, Keith flashed an apologetic smile. 

"Sorry, do you think it can wait? I’ve got some uh-!” A violent jolt wracked his body when Shiro suddenly pushed forward, sliding down until the entirety of Keith’s cock was buried inside his hot, wet mouth. Curling one hand into a tight fist, resisting the urge to bring it down straight onto Shiro’s head, Keith sucked in a deep, shaky breath, his face burning so hotly that he was surprised it was melting straight off his head, and said, “Sorry, a uh…wire brushed my leg and startled me. Can it wait, Allura?” 

She stared at him blankly, the wheels obviously turning inside her head. Struggling to keep the pace of his breathing even and his expression neutral, which was not easy with Shiro slowly bobbing up and down, applying an intense pressure as he slid up until just the head of his cock was in his mouth, his tongue lovingly playing with the slit, lapping up the copious amounts of precum pouring out of it, before slipping all the way back down until his nose was buried in Keith’s pubic hairs. To say it felt good was a fucking understatement. 

It felt beyond fucking incredible. Every inch of his body was burning with tingling ecstasy. The only thing keeping him from cumming was Allura’s presence but he could feel his willpower weakening. If Shiro kept that up, he was going to cum with Allura looking directly at him. Which was not exactly something he wanted to do. 

Thankfully, right when he was sure he couldn’t hang on any longer, Allura smiled, a little too vibrantly, and exclaimed, “Of course! I will talk to you later, Keith.” With that, she turned sharply on her heel and walked out. 

Gripping so tightly onto the edge of the console that his knuckles turned white, Keith bowed over, his chest pressing against the cold metal, hips bucking up hard into the waiting warmth of Shiro’s mouth and came with a strained, keening cry. Sucking on him much more gently, Shiro coaxed every last drop of cum out of him, moaning softly as he swallowed down everything. Finally, as his orgasm was fading away to a pleasant, golden glow, he slid off Keith’s steadily softening cock, then leaned over to give his thigh a loving sprinkling of kisses. 

“You asshole.” Keith panted, the edges of his vision still burning white. Sweat coated his forehead, causing his hair to stick annoyingly to his skin. 

“Sorry.” Shiro mumbled, a heated ribbon of lust and want weaved through his soft voice, “You were so cute, I couldn’t stop myself.”

"You’re making that up to me. I don’t know how but you’re paying me back for that." 

"Yes,” Shiro breathed, “but before that-” 

Keith yelped in surprise when Shiro suddenly pushed upwards, grabbing hold of his hips and yanking him forward so that his ass was hanging off the edge of the seat. Panting heavily, his eyes heavy lidded and burning with lust, face flushed a brilliant, adorable shade of red, Shiro hungrily licked his lips, offered a small smile and said in a low, husky voice, “Can we keep going?" 

He didn’t want to let Shiro off that easily but…he supposed a stern lecture could always come later. Nodding shakily, his cock already standing back to attention, Keith said, "Lock the door first. I don’t want anyone else barging in, especially since you can’t be trusted to stop." 

Shiro laughed sheepishly before leaning down for a quick kiss, "Sorry, Keith. I promise I’ll behave from now on.” 

“Doubt it.” Keith mumbled, kissing the sharp curve of Shiro’s jaw but…that was something he did love so much about him.


End file.
